


Sight Before Her Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasquez holds to a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Before Her Eyes

She smelled the surf, tasted his sweat. The feel of him grinding into her, sand getting places she'd regret later was savagely primal. He hadn't flinched when she forced the roll, putting him under her. Rocking hard on him, feeling every thrust leave her hungry for more had been well worth every credit they'd spent on that suite by the beach. She could still see his face, the way it had been in that moment when he came just before she did.

That's the sight behind her eyes when she closed them against the death she'd found on this hell-hole.


End file.
